


one evening stream

by KiraDillinger



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Human AU, Humor, Just dorks answering questions by their subscribers, Romance, no drama here, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraDillinger/pseuds/KiraDillinger
Summary: After having a channel for almost 7 years, Peridot decides to share some srories from her life with the audience. And Lapis is here to be a cool interviewer for her (spoiler: she fails to be cool).





	one evening stream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is based on the AU I made a while ago, and I recomend you to read it first:  
> Part 1: http://kiradillinger.tumblr.com/post/182507404908/lapidot-human-videoblogers-au-part-1  
> Part 2: http://kiradillinger.tumblr.com/post/182527758983/lapidot-human-videoblogers-au-part-2  
> This is pretty much the last headcanon written in a fanfic form. It's okat not to read the AU, just recommended, so you will understand some "easter eggs", heh.

“Okay, I think we’re online… Hey guys, if you can hear and see us properly, please put a plus in a chat, so we know it’s all set!”

At least a hundred of pluses appear in a chat below, and Peridot smiles in camera. It has been a long time since she streamed without playing a game or watching some funny videos her subscribers recommended. And it definitely has been some time since she streamed with Lapis. It happened only once, a couple of months ago, and now Peridot can only smile, remembering about it. Was kinda strange, but nice experience.

“Yep, I guess we can start. Hey guys, nice to see y’all joined us!”

Lapis waves to at least a thousand people online, and they response with lots of smiling faces and “hi lapis!” comments. People have been waiting for another stream for a really long time, instastories were never enough to please their curiosity and shipping fantasies.

“Sooo, today stream is gonna be the first one in my channel history, where I finally will answer some question my subscribers keep asking under my letsplays. I have no idea why you guys are so curious about my regular life and my past. I’m just a common human and I just play better than anyone else on this planet, nothing too much…”

Peridot shrugs, green eyes are full of self-respect and joy. Her acid yellow-black headphones are still on her neck, even though she doesn’t need to listen to something right now. Lapis knows her long enough to recognize the meaning of that. Peridot has a channel for almost 7 years already, and she never shared something from her biography with people. Of course she is nervous and the fact that she sits with her headphones on her neck proves that. She takes them off completely when she feels 100% safe and confident, otherwise they give her some illusion of safety: put them on and the world around will disappear. Lapis learned this during one heart to heart late night talk they shared a few month ago.

A little detail she’s not gonna share with anyone else.

“And Lapis said she wants to interrogate me this evening, just like a professional interviewer. She has the list and I still don’t know the questions she chose. Surprise me.”

Despite the nervousness, Peridot actually looks curious and ready to discuss something and Lapis decides to stars with something not so easy, to see if Peridot is really up to this.

”Huh, alright~ Just remember that wasn’t me who asked that, that’s one of your subs. Hm… Tell us about some awkward situation that happened when you were a kid or a teen.”

For one second Peridot looks confused and almost scared, but before Lapis decides to change the question, she covers her face with her palms and sobs in laughing.

“Oh my god, you cruel woman… You want me to embarrass myself in the very beginning… Okay you ASKED about that, now embrace yourself…”

Peridot takes a deep inhale and chuckles, unable to make a serious face. They never actually touched a subject of their childhoods, so Lapis really wants to learn more about Peridot, and that stream is just a perfect chance.

“I never was a girlish girl, y’all know that. The gremlin that lives in her cave, this who I was and who I am now. Ya know, comfy pants, hoodies… My mom never liked that, but we had an agreement that I’m gonna have good grades and she would not criticized my “style”. Oh god I was like, twelve, and I thought I have a STYLE. Anyway I don’t know what happened one day but my mom decided that it is a good idea to sign me for some “how to be a real girl” class. That kind of just one class where you get a make up, a hair, a cute dress and HEELS. Let me remind you, I was twelve and I never tried heels before. I can remember my classmates trying to look so mature and cool and they were coming to school on heels they moms bought them, and that was so hilarious… Lapis, I haven’t even started yet, why’re you wheezing already!?”

Lapis waves her hand with the list of questions and covers her mouth. She snorts, trying to hide her smile, but fails miserably, imagining not-even-a-teen-Peridot as a glamour girl in pink sparkles.

“Screw you, you failed like a cool interviewer. ANYWAY. I got my make up, they dressed me in a freaking dress with cute butterflies prints, and I was waiting with other girls to come to the main hall. Like, when all little princesses are coming out to show how beautiful they are. Okay, I’m moving to the fun part cuz guys do you see that, this woman is already dying and I haven’t told anything about myself… Stay strong Lapis, I’m almost done. SO. I asked if I can have my glasses back, cuz I was (and I am) a blind gremlin, but they told me to wait just a lil. I said okay, but the make up still was so unusual for me. I rubbed my eyes, like I always do when I’m tired. I completely FORGOT there was something on my eyes, and I rubbed my eyes several times. Yes, you start to understand, right? And no one of those little bitches said anything! There were like, six other girls and they hadn’t said A WORD! So now imagine. Seven girls are coming to the main hall to impress their moms. Six graceful princesses and one gremlin, with make up all over her face, shaking on heels like she was drunk as hell. I swear to god I didn’t even understand what was wrong, until next day when mom showed me pics of this. Though I still think I did impressed her! She never tried to sign me for something like that again.”

“Six princesses and a gremlin, oh my fucking god Peridot… We’ve just started, and I’m not sure I can survive till the end of the list…”

It takes a few minutes to Lapis to calm down. The audience, judging by the comments in the chat, was in the same statement.

“Don’t you wanna tell about something like that in your life? I’m sure you have plenty of stories too.”

Peridot makes (note: tries to make) puppy eyes, and when it doesn’t help she uses the secret weapon.

“Guys? Put a plus in chat if you want to hear something funny from Lapis!”

Of course the chat fills with pluses in just three seconds. Lapis sighs, but she doesn’t mind.

“I thought this stream is called “Peridot answers questions”, but okay, I think it will be fair if I tell something too… Uffff, I remember one pretty strange and funny situation. I think I was thirteen, and I felt a need to tell my parents I like girls. That was so stressful for me honestly. I was thinking about that non-stop, and once when I was in school, I was so so deep in my thoughts that I gave my teacher a wrong notebook. If fact that was my sketchbook. Gladly I wasn’t drawing anything lewd, mostly some cats and messy sketches of my OC, and when the teacher asked me to stay after the class I thought she just wants to ask be about my drawings, but… She showed me the last page where I wrote “how do I come out to my parents” at least ten times. Apparently I was SO stressed. I thought my school life was over, that she’ll tell my parents, and then everyone will know… But well, I decided to be brave and told her “Miss Harrington, I like girls, is it bad?”, and you know what was the response? I fucking still remember it. She was like “Well that’s not so bad but… Wait, you WHAT? I thought you don’t know how to tell your parents that you’ve failed almost all your tests. Young lady, there’re so many girls in this world but you have JUST ONE chance left to fix your grades before your parents will be invited to principle office. Please think about this first.” I was so shocked. And next week I passed all tests with flying colors. All rainbow of them~”

Peridot smirks in respond.

“You just had to finish that with a quote from Wynonna Earp, god damn you. But that was so sweet of her. I wonder what would she say now if she finds you channel.”

“She DOES watch my channel sometimes. She've sent me a postcard from Egypt, telling me that I inspired her to go travel the world. That was so freaking great to know.”

Her sincere smile makes Peridot’s heart skip a beat.

“That’s what travel bloggers are for. To inspire people.”

“And what’re gamer bloggers for?”

“To help people without good computers to know the plot of the game? Oh and of course to rant in comments about how cool they are and how fast they finished a main quest and how noob I am to die three times in this match. For that. Love you guys~ Ask another question before haters come and spam in the chat that I’m noob, please.”

Lapis looks up in the list again. She feels that this evening is gonna be so great.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty much vent writing. Things are not easy in my live these days, and i decided to write something silly and cute.   
> This is the first big piece of writing I wrote in English without writing it in my native language. I guess I'm a little proud of muself.   
> If you wanna contact me to know mpre about this AU, please write me on tumblr =)


End file.
